1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to saw chains, and particularly to a link assembly for constructing a saw chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,749, issued Oct. 19, 1971, discloses a saw chain with dual cutters wherein the cutting teeth are outwardly rolled in opposed fashion along the upper edges of the side-straps of the chain. While this arrangement provides for efficient cutting action, it has been found that the mounting of the cutting teeth on the side-straps, or connecting links, of the chain creates some problems with the balance of the resulting saw chain. Further, when the cutting teeth are mounted on the side-straps of the chain links, the straps themselves must generally be of such a thickness as to preclude the use of rollers in conjunction with the links, thus increasing the friction between the links or cutter or saw bar which guides the chain, and accordingly increasing the power requirements to move the chain about the saw bar.